15 September 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-09-15 ; Comments *A 65 minute recording of a three hour show is available. Details taken from Lorcan’s Tracklisting database. Also, selected dance/international tracks from MaxDat. *John mentions that he likes receiving emails, although he goes on to say that the lack of emails over the last few days may be because he’s given out the wrong email address for the show. Sessions *Strip Kings one and only session. Recorded 1995-09-05. No known commercial release. *New Decade repeat of one and only session. First broadcast 28 January 1995. Session recorded 1994-11-22. The track “The Crucial Sense” is available on the Out Of Romford Records CD – Orbit. The tracks “Broken Keys” and “Wasted Day” are available on the Out Of Romford Records Various Artists CD – Oblivion. Tracklisting *Hard Trance: Euthanasia (12 inch) Corrosion # $2 *Spare Snare: Bugs (7 inch – Bugs (Goodbye Jan)) Love Train *Horace Andy: Problems Dub (LP - In The Light Dub) Blood & Fire # $3 *Strip Kings: Greaseball (Peel Session) *Guedeon Della: Blue Skies (CD - Sideral Picacandy) Elefant Records *New Decade: Broken Keys (Peel Session) # $4 *Mingo 2000: Cadillac (10" EP – Out Of Our Way) Mable Label Records # $5 *Hole: Violet (CD – Ask For It) Caroline Records *Blue: Blue # $36 *Emily's Sassy Lime: Super FM 666 (CD - Right Is Here) X-Mas Records *Cleaners From Venus: Follow The Plough (LP - Going To England) Ammunition Communications *Wink: Higher State Of Consciousness (12 inch) Manifesto # $7 *Strip Kings: Broadway West One (Peel Session) *Datblygu: Unknown '(Ankst) *Phil Terrell: I'm Just A Young Boy (album - Carnival Of Soul - Volume 2 : Feelin' Good) Kent CDKEND 118 % *Rancid Hell Spawn: Teenage Lard (7 inch - Teenage Lard) Wrench Records *New Decade: The Crucial Sense (Peel Session) # %/&4 *Cee Bee Beaumont Swamp Drag (CD - Prestressed) Damaged Goods *Loudon Wainwright III: 1994 (CD - Grown Man) Virgin *Red Eye: Special Delivery To My Heart (7 inch) Decomposition *Pablo Lubadika: Up To Dance (Sterns) *Strip Kings: Three Chord Attack (Peel Session) *Bill Joy: How Long Are You Staying (Various Artists LP - Tom Ardelino Presents Beat Of The Traps, MSR Madness Vol.1) Carnage Press &5 *J + J: 100 Tons Of Bass Ryder remix (2xLP - Breakneck Beats 1) Strictly Hardcore # &6/$1 *Smoothies: Godlust (LP - Pickle) Southern Records *Plaid: Kiss Me Off (Album split with Mind Over Rhythm - Mind Over Rhythm Meets The Men From Plaid On The Planet Luv) Rumble Records &1 *Hellbenders: Have A Good Funeral My Friend (7 inch) Neurotic Bop &2 *'File 1 begins *Hooton 3 Car: Driver (7 inch) Out Of Step *Vector: The Possessed (Various Artists 3xLP - Blue Room Released Vol: 1 - Outside The Reactor) Blue Room Released # &3 *Verbena: I Say So (7 inch) Setanta *Strip Kings: Hustler Bullets (Peel Session) *Ini Kamoze: How You Living (7 inch) XTerminator # *Magic Hour: America (Various Artists CD - Does The Word Duh Mean Anything To You? - Another Che Compilation CD) Ché Trading *Hood: A Spell In The Rain (LP - Cabled Linear Traction) Slumberland *Clitoris Trafficker: What? (7 inch - split with Deche-Charge) Rotthenness Records / Japan Overseas *New Decade: Wasted Day (Peel Session) # *''(12:30 news)'' *Done Lying Down: Chronic Offender (7 inch) Immaterial Records *Tassilli Players: Malawi (CD - The Wonderful World of Weed In Dub) Universal Egg # *''(Tape flip)'' *Teenagers In Trouble: Radar Eyes (Various Artists LP - Godz Is Not A Put-On) Lissy's Records *Bluetones: Bluetonic (7 inch) Superior Quality Recordings *Psychick Warriors Ov Gaia: Truth (2xLP - Record Of Breaks) KK Records # *Lloyd & Glen: That Girl (CD - Reggae's Greatest Hits Vol.5) Heartbeat Tracks marked # available on File 2 Tracks marked & available on File 3 '''Tracks marked $ available on '''File 4 '''Tracks marked % available on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1995-09-15 (incomplete) *2) Dat_095_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *3) 1995-09-xx Peel Show LE243 *4) 1995-09-xx Peel Show LE244 *5) 1995-09-xx Peel Show LE245 ;Length *1) 01:05:25 *2) 04:04:06 (to 01:22:29) (to 46:08 unique) *3) 1:29:42 (6:26-33:12) (to 15:40, 25:07-27:42 unique) *4) 1:33:06 (23:12-25:24, from 1:04:06) (from 1:32:47) *5) 1:33:12 (to 4:49) (to 2:23 unique) ;Other *1) Thanks to Lorcan and his database for helping complete this track listing and to Isector for the recording. *2) Many thanks to Max-dat. Dat 095 *3) Created from LE243 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September 1995 Lee Tape 243 *4) Created from LE244 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September 1995 Lee Tape 244 *5) Created from LE245 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September 1995 Lee Tape 245 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3,4,5) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:Unknown Category:Max-dat Tapes